A new moon is rising - Diana
by fal1en angel
Summary: Diana - a young Solari, a so called heretic, who bathes in the moon's light, i am writing to expand upon the lore that Riot has given us and to go into depth of how Diana came to the league of legends and gained her place as a heretic among the Solari.
1. Chapter 1 - the power within

A full story behind the law of Diana, the champion from league of legends.

XXXXXXXX = scene change (idk what else to put)

Diana stared across the yard to where the young Solari were training, putting their hearts into training for a battle that was to come. The techniques that they were practicing imprinted into their memory, the different situations that they would have to deal with, branded into them by the sun.

Fighting under the sun most people would fatigue in minutes but these people were the Solari, they drew there strength from the sun and as it shone upon them they gained the will to continue. To fight.

One of the younger fighters stumbled and fell to the ground, "what do you think you are doing ?" shouted Diana, "get up and fight, when an enemy is upon you they will show no mercy, you will have to fight to gain your life back", Diana had been through the same process when she was younger – the trials of having to fight in the baking heat of the sun, she had never been able to draw energy from the sun as well as her peers and so she had to rely on cunning to win fights instead. Often she would have gone to the library for hours to read up on different ways to fight, learning the art of war and to fight where you enemy isn't.

Now she was the trainer for all of the young Solari hopefuls, to try and mould them into fighters. She hated it, but it was all she had, she did not join in with the others worshipping the sun and saying their prayers to the old gods, the sun had never given any strength to her when she needed it so why should she bow down to it like the rest of her people?

"Mistress Diana I can't continue, I'm just not made to fight, please may I retire for the day?" Diana knew the voice well, it was the young skinny looking girl that worked in the library, Diana had often gone to her to find new reading material. "If you must but the elders will not be happy that you are missing out on your training" Diana had never been fond of the elders herself but if you did not respect them it could be one of the last things that you ever did.

After the days training was complete Diana went to find solace in the one place she knew she could, atop the hill that was just on the outskirts of the town, nobody else knew about this place, at least, she didn't think they did, at the top of the hill sat an old abandoned shrine to something that had long been forgotten but from here there was a great view of the moon and the stars, there were patterns on top of the stone that she lay on but she had never tried to discern what they were before as the stone was old and worn.

"Diana what are you doing!"

Diana knew she was in trouble now, from the voice she recognised the person to be Leona one of the dedicated worshippers to the sun who despised the night time, "I'm just looking at the patterns in the stars, it that against the rules of the town?"

"well.. no.. but.. it is disrespectful to the Solari to look upon the night as if it were a friend of yours, you should be spending more time worshipping the sun instead of being out here at night, it is bad for your health, being out here makes you tired during the daytime and so you cannot worship properly!"

Diana was bored of this conversation already "oh go wander along, you know you have no power over me" she was fed up of being told what she could and could not do especially by this stuck up sun bashing worshipper.

"I may not be able to do anything by myself but I'm off to tell the elders that you're not being faithful to the sun" and with that she gave a distasteful look to Diana and stormed off back towards the village. It could have been worse Diana thought as she stared up towards the moon, it had this calming effect over here as her anger ebbed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Diana woke up to find a loud banging noise at the door "I'm coming I'm coming, who is it, what do you want?" what she saw next was not a good sight, she opened the door to see Alexis the librarian looking sorry for herself, almost guilty "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Diana but the elders have requested that you go to meet them immediately" as she handed the parchment emblazoned with the emblem of the high council on the front to her.

Diana stood there in shock, her mind flicking back to the events of the previous night, of her argument with Leona, "that bitch, im going to kill her next time I see her" as she vowed in her head to enact revenge upon Leona in the future, she had expected that Leona would have tried to get her into trouble, but a court to the high elders, that was unexpected, she wondered what sort of lies Leona must have told them to make it seem like a big enough problem for the high council to act upon.

"We must go quickly, we have only ten minutes to get there until your council with the high elders" exclaimed Alexis. Diana was about to strike out at Alexis to vent her anger on to the nearest living thing before she sun reflected off the marble floors into her eyes temporarily blinding her, she was not used to the suns power and so tried to avoid it as much as possible "ok let's go but I don't want you to tell anybody that I have had to go to court with the high elders ok?"

"Sure thing but I really must hurry you we've very little time to get there now", Diana felt sorry for her, Alexis wanted no part in this as was made evident by her actions but she had been dragged into this and Diana did not want to burden the young Solari with her problems that she should bear alone.

They quickly walked towards the high elders court, Diana keeping her head down as to not be seen by her peers to be in trouble with the elders again, the path they walked along was made out of a special stone found just in the Solari village that would absorb the sunlight during the day that was shined on it to shine at night to allow the Solari to bask in the warm sunlight instead of being forced to bear the piercing light of the moon, as they approached the old rune covered doors of the court Leona walked past in front smiling at Diana "have fun in your court hearing, I'm sure they will find a suitable punishment for a heretic like you".

That was the final straw as Diana flew towards Leona.

But what chance did Diana stand against Leona, Leona was the chosen one to wield the sun's power, as they clashed Leona called down the power of the sun in a solar flare, all other opponents had been withered under the power of the sun but as Leona stood their triumphant believing she had won Diana launched herself at Leona knocking her out with a blow to the temple.

"Diana what have you done!" shouted Drogo – one of the high elders, "how dare you do this to the sun's chosen one, you shall be punished for this!"

"I.. I.. I don't know what came over me"

"Guards! Take Diana to the prison cell now" called Drogo as he walked back towards the court with only one aim, cleanse the heretic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leona are you ok, can you hear me?"

Leona felt dazed as the images from the fight flickered through her head, "Leona you've been out cold for 3 days straight, what happened to you" exclaimed one of the nurses surrounding her.

All Leona could remember was that she had brought the full power of the sun upon Diana, she should have lost the fight right then, but how, how could she have been able to counterattack, that solar flare should have been the end of it, she wracked her brain to remember Diana launching herself towards her, eyes shining brightly silver.

"What was that power" Leona murmured as she rubbed her temple where she had been hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this story, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written so any constructive comments would be highly valued, thanks for reading!

Should hopefully be releasing chapters every 3/4 days.


	2. Chapter 2 - eyes of silver

Diana awoke, wide eyed and frightened, "where am I" she exclaimed in shock as she looked around her, all energy drained from her being. Chains enveloped her wrists, "what are you doing, why am I in chains?!" as she tried helplessly to get up and free herself from this prison.

"You are awaiting judgement by the high court of the elders as to what your punishment should be for the crime you have committed" she heard in response from outside, it was a guard she was not familiar with but from his shadow seemed to tower above her in height.

"What did I do?" as Diana's mind raced to try and thing about why she might be chained up, she could remember throwing herself Leona with all of her force but after that her memory became hazed as she tried to remember what had followed.

"You attacked the chosen one and placed her into a hospital and for that you will be punished" replied the guard in a husky tone.

Diana's mind was racing, _how could I have taken down Leona, she is far more powerful than I was, I was stupid to have thought of trying to fight her, but now? I never considered this outcome_. "Do you know how long it will take for me to get out of this cell?"

Then came a voice she recognized "until Leona has woken up and told her story of the events that passed yesterday I suppose" said Alexis as she suddenly appeared in front of the cell, "what you did though was spectacular to watch, I never would have imagined anybody would have the power to break through her solar flare, it was.. Amazing!"

Listening to this sparked Diana's memory and slowly she was able to recall the events of the previous night, she had been overcome by this otherworldly power that she didn't know she possessed, "I must have finally been blessed by the sun's power during that fight" she whispered even though she could not believe it as the sun had never aided her in the past, _but then why do I feel so powerless right now, surely it would be giving me the power to get to my feet._

"Whatever it was it sure was amazing to watch, Leona deserved everything that was coming to her" Alexis said while smiling. The guard looked over to her with a disapproving look "I mean… it was lucky you managed to withstand that solar flare".

"I think you had better go" the guard exclaimed in a rough harsh voice, and with that Alexis went running back down the path towards the library.

Diana was forced to sit there in silence – having nobody else to talk too as the guard had resumed his position being mute, she was powerless to try and escape from her cell and even if she could she would have the guard to answer too.

It was as night fell that Diana began to feel rejuvenated as she looked up to the sky, _tomorrow is going to be a full moon_ she thought, as a girl she had always liked looking at the full moon the most, it offered her an escape from work and always seemed to revive her spirit from it being battered from the days' worth of training, and with that she went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And then she launched herself at me, and… it caught me off guard… she got a lucky blow while I wasn't prepared and managed to knock me out" claimed Leona as she finished telling her version of the events.

"Surely the sun's chosen one should have been able to defend herself from a weakling such as Diana" questioned Elder Gregor.

"As I said… she caught me by surprise and even though she may not be powerful she is fast and managed to hit me before I had time to react" shouted Leona, frustrated at the bombardment of questions she had received on her story throughout the last hour, even though in the back of her mind she knew that she had not told the truth, she could not admit that she had been overpowered in front of the Elders or what would that say about how powerful she was, thinking about power, Leona had still not been able to comprehend where Diana had acquired such strength.

"Of course she did" mocked the elder, "do you not remember back to the Right of Kor when Diana had to prove herself in front of the Rakkor".

Leona could remember, how could she forget, there had been lots of teenagers taking the Right of Kor that day (the ancient right of the Rakkor where a teenager of 16 years of age would have to fight to the death with another in the same situation, where the strongest would prove their worth and become part of the clan), Diana was of the last people that day and the sun was setting, Diana had been knocked to the ground after what seemed an age of fighting with both sides nearing fatigue, it was as that killing blow was about to end Diana's life that her eyes shined dimly silver and she managed to roughly roll to the side and escape the blow. No person should have had that energy left in them to dodge that after that long fighting – but Diana had managed it and subsequently kicked her opponent's legs from under them to then end their life with a slit of the throat with the knife strapped to her belt.

"What of it" questioned Leona, "Diana fought well to survive, is that not the aim of the ancient tradition, to prove your worth?"

"it is" elder Gregor exclaimed, "but Diana got lucky, she was never meant to live, she has no connection with the sun's power, how somebody as weak of her could have beaten you is a disgrace" and with that Leona stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Diana had now been locked up for three days when she was ordered to the high court. The walk down to the court was a lonely one with guards either side of her, whoever she passed only looked at her with angry glares.

They were almost there when Diana's eyes met with those filled with mutual hatred for her, it was Leona who was now running out of the court, towards her. As she fled past Diana she whispered "I hope you get what you deserve" and with that she was gone.

Skulking into the courtroom Diana heard gasps from all around, she was about to question what was wrong but she saw it for herself, the court was donned with mirrors all around to reflect the sun's rays and yet in these mirrors Diana saw – her eyes were shining… silver.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you have enjoyed this next chapter, have plenty of time on my hands at the moment so expect some frequent new chapters to follow, once again, any comments of how to improve would be greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Lunari within

Diana did not understand, had she been like this before? She was just as confused as everybody else looking upon her at that moment, but for some reason – it felt natural to her, if anything at that very moment she felt more powerful than she ever had before.

"What is wrong with her" one of the elders murmured, a hushed tone as to not seem scared, "she must be very ill" explained another, "I reckon it must be her lack of devotion to the sun, it must have made all of the colour leave her eyes", "but then why would it leave the colour silver behind?" the elders continued to whisper among themselves for a few more minutes while leaving Diana feeling alienated from her society.

"Quite" shouted one of them at the top of his voice, instantly all was still, "Diana, what has happened to you?" asked high elder Drogo quizzically.

"I… I don't know" came the reply, more whispers broke out around the room until finally one spoke up and exclaimed "You have assaulted the sun's chosen one, you are guilty of not being faithful to the sun and have been found to look upon the moon instead so hereby we declare you guilty of the highest orders of our clan, have you anything to say in defence of this?".

"I just… don't think that the sun is the only power to be gained from the sky, surely other people must have this feeling too?" she questioned.

Gasps were heard from around the room and shouts of "heretic" bombarded Diana from all directions followed by shouts of "seize her" as guards poured out of nearby doors, rushing towards her.

It was too much, Diana couldn't bear it. Sorrow overcame her and coursed through her veins, this was soon replaced with anger at her people for rejecting her as she ran towards the doors trying to escape the situation, wishing it would all go away.

*Crack* and guards went flying in all directions, Diana's eyes had turned bright silver, in that moment orbs had materialised around her, glowing a bright white and rotating around her in a defensive manner, protecting her from the outside world, shielding her from any further rejection of her people. Ancient power had been unleashed in all of its fury, called upon by an emotion more powerful than any other – rejection, Diana kept running and had made it half way up the path to her home when she finally collapsed, all energy gone with only exhaustion filling its place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up Diana found to her horror she had been placed in a sun room, this was a room where sunlight was concentrated onto one spot, Diana, above the ground there were mirrors in a wide circle that reflected all light towards the centre followed by the light being reflected downwards into the cell. It was blisteringly hot as Diana stayed still to try and conserve energy, unable to do anything about her current situation, however this gave her time to try and understand what had happened earlier that day.

She had been filled with anger and sorrow when the power had washed over her, blessing her with its magic, finally she knew where it was coming from, the power from staring at the moon when she was previously locked up, her silver eyes during stressful times, it all made sense, all she had to do know was learn how to control it, and with that she vowed to search until she had mastered that power and learnt about what was possible.

"How is the heat down there" came a familiar voice, taunting her, "nothing somebody more powerful than you couldn't withstand Leona" came Diana's reply, determined not to let Leona have the pleasure of seeing her back down, in truth though Diana knew she could not stand much more of this without fainting, "oh is that right" jousted Leona and suddenly light enveloped Diana.

Diana was forced to sit and absorb all of the rays as there was nothing she could do to prevent Leona from calling upon the sun to punish her more while the elders decided what to do about their heretic.

Eventually the sunlight began to give way to darkness and with that Leona left her, annoyed that she hadn't managed to provoke a response from Diana, but what Diana did not show on the outside, she more than felt on the inside, she felt like she had just been burnt to a crisp was exhausted beyond belief, and yet this sun room worked in two ways, it magnifies the light shining upon it and so Diana was thankful as moonlight shone its first few rays onto her.

Within minutes of being under the concentrated moonlight Diana felt rejuvenated as if she had been born anew to the moon, the door holding her in this room was made out of steel and Diana was determined to escape.

"Aaaarrgh" Diana shouted as she tried to call upon the strength of the moon, she could feel its power coursing through her veins, and yet she could not bring it fourth as she charged at the door determined to break it down, "Ow" she moaned as she slammed into the door to no avail, "please help me" she whispered with her head held high to the moon.

Once again she barged into the door with all of her force, apart from this time she did not falter in continuing to try, on her third attempt, with the power of the moon inside of her the door opened, for her to fall face first into the arms of the guards come to collect her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second time that week Diana was before the high elders, the difference being – this time she was not afraid of them and instead was determined to stand up for what she believed is right.

"Have you changed your mind about where the sun stands in our society yet?" questioned one of the elders. "Yes" Diana lied "I now see that the sun is the only power in the Solari and will never question that again, I am sorry for how I acted previously".

"What a sudden change of heart you have had, that sun room must have enlightened you, still, for good measure you will be under close inspection from the Solari and if you are found to be lying about what you have said, you shall be punished severely" explained the Elder.

"Thank you for offering me this chance to redeem myself" Diana stated, and with that she strutted out of the room, heading towards the library for she now knew, she was not of the Solari, she did not belong to the sun.

"Alexis" Diana called as she entered the library, the young girl came rushing out towards her, startled that she was here, "I expected you to be in prison right now, how did you escape?" she asked, "I will explain that later, for now I need you to find me books on the moon" she requested, "and be quick about it, I need to get started as fast as I can" she exclaimed.

"For I am a Lunari" she whispered under her breath

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, if you have any comments on where to improve or ideas for the story feel free to talk to me!


	4. Chapter 4 - Lunari rising

Diana had been reading the books for over a week now and still had not found any information supporting the power of the moon, even with her friend Alexis helping her skim through the books in search of opposition to the sun being all powerful.

"Alexis, are you sure this is all the books we have, I mean, we've skimmed through most of them at this point and still nothing's come up, ive read most of the books in here for years and have read anything about it too called Diana.

"If what you have told me is true then I cannot fault you, but I really don't believe there to be anything else other than the sun... or else surely we could have found something by now?" questioned Alexis, not knowing what to believe anymore.

"I know it's real though, I have felt the power of the moon myself first hand, is there really nothing else here" Diana was feeling more desperate by the minute, why wasn't there any history on this.

"There is the old Maester's room but nobody has ever figured out how to open the door, there is no keyhole to open it and it is made out of a substance we have never experienced anywhere else, nobody has been able to break in, its hundreds of years old!" exclaimed Alexis in a rush, wanting to try and please her friend.

"Take me to it"

Alexis was walking to the back of the library, towards the bookshelves that they had already looked through, "Why are you bringing me back over here?" Diana questioned as they continued to walk towards the back of the library, at the back of the library there was a set of stairs that led up to a path that circled the hill, Diana had made that journey many times before in her childhood, it was another spot she loved to watch the moon.

As they ascended the path Alexis doubled back in the opposite direction, but still climbing, Diana had only ever stuck to the path as a child, too afraid to stray from it. As they rounded the hill they came across a lone door, standing proud as an entrance to the hill.

"How come I've never seen this before" Diana whispered, the door was a large weathered rusted green door with faint engravings of runes, in the centre was a large spherical white crystal, on the right hand side there was a handle but with no key whole and the door being locked nobody had opened it before.

Diana pulled the handle but the door didn't budge, in the past the Solari had had twenty people trying to pull it open at the same time and yet the magic infused door had remained shut!

"It's hopeless" exclaimed Alexis as she turned to leave.

Diana traced her hands over the runes after Alexis had left, not knowing what they meant, the meaning long lost in time. As her hands moved over the grooves left by the magic the gem in the centre began to dimly shine, at that moment Diana knew what she must do to open the door, it had responded to the power of the moon and so she decided, that night, she would find out what was inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alexis, where is Diana?" questioned Leona "you were the last person who saw her and the elders would like to question her again on her surrender to the Solari ways".

"I don't know, the last time I saw her was up at the Maester's gate a few hours ago, I don't know why" she replied, it was evening now and the moon was just coming into view.

"Take me there" demanded Leona, they walked in silence, tension as thick as fog, as they were reaching the top of the stairs Alexis could hear the faint moan of metal grinding on metal but Leona did not seem to notice, the moon was out shining brightly down on the hill.

They rounded the hill to where the door was and Diana was not to be seen and so Leona stormed off, annoyed at the wasted time back towards the town, yet Alexis stayed, having a gut feeling that Diana may have found out how to open the door and as she knocked, seemingly pointlessly, she felt the warmth of the metal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diana heard the knocking at the door, knew it was Alexis, but she decided it was important for as few people as possible to know that she was looking for evidence of the moons power.

Diana gasped when she entered, the sight before her took her breath away, there were countless tomes around here, most with the sigil of the moon inscribed on the outside alongside the sigil of the sun, the crystal from the door was glowing in the night, showering the room in moonlight.

Hours of reading followed and while the old tomes did not state that the moon was equal to the sun in power, they did say that the moon had power which people had been able to use, others said they were equals, once existing side by side, both Lunari and Solari. There was nothing to suggest why the Lunari had disappeared from what she had read so far.

Diana had managed to stay in there for days, water trickled down from the rocks above into a bowl like pool in the shape of the moon where she drank.

Just as she had read every book in the room midnight fell, whereas every other night it had been a crescent shaped moon to light the room, tonight it was a full moon, and with it came a beam that pointed to the end of the room where there was a chest inscribed with more runes.

Could this contain what im looking for Diana thought to herself as she walked over to the box, she tried to grapple the lid off and yet it would not budge, "could it be" Diana whispered as she put her hand atop the chest, as she did so she stood in the beam of light from the crystal allowing the moon to empower her, she felt the power flowing through her veins, coursing through her muscles, entrapping he heart in the moons power.

*Click*

The chest opened, and with it came the stench of the age, inside lay a plain brown, worn leather tome, small in size with no sigils of either side. Inside were notes, written by the Maester's that had worked here, knowledge collected over years of experience, the first page was written ' _The sun does not reveal the truth. Its light only burns and blinds_ , _only in the true light is right separated from wrong'._ Throughout the rest of the page were names of places she recognized and talking's of an entrance to the sacred temple.

Diana couldn't read clearly as she was far away from the crystal source and so walked towards the light, when she went to read the message again, it had changed…

' _If you are faithful to the moon, go to the valley at the north-west side of mount Targon, there the moon faced tree will show you the truth'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, once again any comments are greatly appreciated to help improve this story and future story's I may type in future.

We also finally reached the 100 viewer mark on my last chapter! It means a lot to me so thank you for continuing to read this story, talk to you all soon ^^


End file.
